The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia parvifolia×Begonia semperflorens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BEGH 03899’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hann. Münden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely branching hybrid Begonia cultivars with attractive leaves and flowers.
The new Begonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2003 of a proprietary selection of Begonia parvifolia identified as code number PAH 1/681, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Begonia semperflorens identified as code number GR 28/539, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hann. Münden, Germany in July, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hann. Münden, Germany since February, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.